Sonadow Chapter 7 The Game lemon
by Tigerwings589
Summary: M/A story. Sex and a bunch of things not for kids. Just a chapter that was deleted from my Deviantart account so I am posting it here for more people to read.


_Hey guys just letting those who read this know that this came form a story off of my Deviantart account which was deleted so I am posting it on here, if you wish to read the first six chapters to understand exactly what was going on then find me with the username Tigerwings598 and everything would work out find._

**_I do not own Sega or the characters within this story what's so ever_**

* * *

Naturally when Sonic had first told Shadow of his feelings, the black hedgehog stared at him in shock and curled his upper lip up in disgusted.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said I love you, Shadow."

The older hedgehog growled as he leaned his head back to try and get away and struggled more though Sonic took note that his cheeks turned a dark red but that might just be from anger instead of something else.

"No! You must be lying to me I did not want this!"

"Shadow just give me a chance to prove worthy to be the perfect mate with you."

"Why for you to dominate me? I do not think so, I will be the dominate one here!"

Sonic perused his lips at that as he narrowed his eyes at him, god Shadow and his fucking pride. "I am dominating you right now, aren't I?"

The Ultimate Life Form blinked by that before the lower lid of his eye twitched roughly. "Shut up..."

It had just tend to escalate from there, going through more arguing and disagreements before Sonic just slammed his lips onto Shadow's once more. Forcing his tongue inside and massaging it with Shadow's while he used a hand to cup a certain area between Shadow's legs.

The coal black hedgehog gave a sharp gasp and seemed to freeze while Sonic slipped his thumb into his slit that held his pink member to cause it to form out.

Shadow gave out a sharp growl. "D-damn it.."

Oh man the beautiful scent that Shadow was giving off was just amazing, so sweet and dark. How could one smell so great like this? Was it just a natural thing for the hedgehog to have? Seemed so weird but never the less, Sonic continued on with his motions.

When the sensitive organ was at it's full exposure, the blue hero was quick to pick up Shadow bridal style and took off to the nearest abandon factory he could think of. Sonic was sure to run past a police officer and grabbed the pair of handcuffs that were rested on his side.

Faint screams of the women in dresses could be heard every time Sonic flew past, the ends of their outfits flying up and exposing exposing their panties to any one near by. News papers went flying and cars slammed on the breaks along with horns from the blue flash that past by.

Once the azure hedgehog made it to the empty factory that use to make mattresses, He placed one down, handcuffed Shadow's hands behind his back, and tossed him on.

The Ultimate Life Form gave a gasp when the wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to move his arms, his member fully erected as he closed his legs to try and hide it.

Sonic scanned his lime green eyes over the other male. Red cheeks, half-lidded eyes, the slight heavy panting, and then that erection. He licked his lips while a smirk grew slowly across his fangs, his ears twitched at the sound of a growl.

"Don't you even... think about it Sonic... unless you want... to have your... dick ripped off..."

"I will take my chances..."

Sonic was quick to pounce onto his prey, nipping and kissing at the soft flesh while his gloved hand cupped the hard pink organ between Shadow's legs.

The Ultimate Life Form turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at the hedgehog in front of him and tried to close his legs while letting out more threatening growls though they proved fruitless in this situation. Having turned his neck just gave more access to Sonic to nip at and Sonic's hand was already stroking his penis softly with care. Practically the organ was twitching and hard as a rock from lack of attention the past few minutes and Shadow was in a hunched position cringing.

The blue hero kissed his way up to Shadow's cheeks then his lips, he bit down on his lower lip and tugged on it gently. Being sure that his fangs broke the skin and caused it to bleed, he kissed him fully then. Forcing his tongue in once more as both could taste each others saliva and the new copper taste.

"Alright Shadow, I know you are really going to enjoy this~"

"I am not enjoying any of this, you bastard!"

"Yeah and that is why you are having a major boner right now, right..."

With a roll of his eyes, Sonic just kissed his way down the silky smooth chest fur and sweaty black body. Nipping at certain spots here and there before his mouth met his destination which was Shadow's pink erection.

"Geez Shades I am impressed, you are rather big."

"Shut up!"

Sonic slipped out his tongue and swirled it around the head, licking off the precum that dripped out, sliding up and down in a teasing matter which caused Shadow to give out small grunts and squirm slightly.

What really caused the black hedgehog to go over the edge was when Sonic took the whole thing in his mouth and started to thrust his head in a up and down motion at his quick speeds. He heard Shadow gave out a small cry and toss back his head as his leg jerked forward and he squirmed from the sensation. Sonic used his free hand to pin down Shadow's hips to keep him still while his other hand was pumping him off when Sonic would pull back.

Then with in a matter of minutes, Shadow came right then and there with a loud yell that echoed in the abandoned building. His salty load exploded inside of Sonic's mouth as the hero paused for a minute and gulped every last drop. Some dripping out though he just used his hand to wipe it up and lick it off.

Flashing his everyday grin, he gave a laugh when he saw Shadow panting heavily in a dreamy daze of pleasure. Causing his own erection to start though he paid no mind to it.

"Damn that was fast! I didn't expect that you would cum so fast, not that it matters. That just means we can get into the best part!"

He saw those beautiful blood eyes snap back into reality as they quickly formed into a unknowing glare. "Th-there is more?!"

With a goofy repeating nod, Sonic licked his fingers as he leaned forward and kissed Shadow once more. The trapped hog didn't react back and instead clamped his lips together tightly so Sonic couldn't force his tongue back in, knowing that he would be tasting his own seed from Sonic's saliva. So the best way to solve this problem was that Sonic slipped his hand back down between the Ultimate Life Form's legs and slipped a finger into his rectum. This caused his prey to give out a gasp and jump while Sonic took advantage and massaged his tongue with Shadows.

Running his wet muscle over his teeth, the inside of his cheeks, and the roof of his mouth. Everything about Shadow was great.

He pumped the finger slowly in and out, he felt Shadow tighten around him from the uncomfortable feeling as Sonic used his other free hand to once again pump his member slowly so Shadow wouldn't be so focused on the finger inside of him before he slipped in a second one and soon a third. Practically stretching Shadow as much as he could while making sure that his penis was hard once more.

He got into position and slid himself in, Shadow flinched at the feeling and struggled while he kept twisting his head side to side. Sonic knew he was in pain at the moment so as soon as he was all the way inside, he stopped and waited for the black hedgehog to get use to the feeling.

After a few moments, he started to move at a slow pace. Not wanting to hurt the hedgehog anymore than the pain that he was already feeling since Shadow was giving out growls and tightening and loosing his fists repeatedly.

"I do not like this! Pull out!"

"Please Shadow you will enjoy this in a minute I promise."

"No! Pull out now!"

Sonic didn't obey his command and instead was trying different positions at different angles. He needed to find it. Where in the hell was Shadow's-

He perked his ears forward when he heard a sharp gasp in pleasure as it caused other hedgehog to freeze. Sonic gave a smile by that reaction and decided to attack that spot, the head of his penis practically grazing and slamming into it with every chance that he got.

Shadow gave out struggled groans and when a moan actually slipped out, Sonic couldn't take it anymore and flipped Shadow so he was face down on the dirty mattress and rammed even faster. His hand pumping him just as equally fast with each thrust that he made.

"F-fuck Shadow... Y-you feel great..."

"Un...cuff me..."

The dominate one of the two stared down at the one beneath him, not sure if he should actually listen to him or just ignore him and keep on going. After all, what if this was Shadow's way of escaping or worse his way of being able to beat the shit out of Sonic.

Never the less, he listened and without stopping his motions. He plucked out a quills from his head and used it to pick the lock.

His heart beat started to quicken, scared that Shadow was going to beat him to death once he was free. With a click of the lock, Sonic closed his eyes and prepared himself to get a punch right in the cheek, or the slashing of the Ultimate Life Form's claws to the eyes, or worse! To actually get his dick ripped off like he had warned him before.

To his surprise, he felt a soft pair of lips graze against his then something slick and wet trying to force it way's inside.

Sonic's eyes shot open as he glanced down at a blushing Shadow, the black hedgehog was staring back at him with half lidded eyes and pants were escaping. The blue hero had stopped his thrusting all together and just stared. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, it seemed like a dream for Shadow to actually submit back like this. This was all too weird, something was up somehow Shadow was going to stab him with a chaos spear or something!

"Damn it, faker... Do not get me worked up then stop, keeping going before I rip at your eyes."

That was a good enough reason for Sonic to continue.

With the shock of the earlier events leaving, Sonic formed his usual cheeky grin as he tongue kissed the other male.

"As you wish beautiful~"

Moans and groans started to echo in the abandoned building once more, faint sounds of wet slaps of hips were rough and passionate.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he was at the verge of cumming and with the cute faces that Shadow was making beneath were just pushing him ever more over the edge as he held the back of Shadow's neck to pin him on the mattress and kept pumping him and thrusting even harder.

"Fuck Shadow! I'm about to-"

"AHHH!"

Shadow released first as a hot white liquid shot out from his twitching member, his body spazzed uncontrollably as his hole tightened around Sonic.

The azure hog gave a sharp groan before he came as well a few minutes after, "Fuck..."

He fell on top of Shadow and panted heavily, slowly pulling out as he laid on his back beside him. The Ultimate Life Form laid there on his belly as he panted just as equally exhausted, he was staring at the other male and gave a tired grunt. Sonic just gave him a weary smile as he closed his eyes.

"Did you...enjoy that...Shadow?"

"Shut the...hell up..."

Never the less, the black male forced himself to scoot over until he was nuzzled against him. Laying his head on his chest while Sonic wrapped an arm around him and both fell into sleep.


End file.
